Aidou's in trouble!
by Sapphirepage
Summary: When Kaname,Yuuki,Kain,Ruka,Ichijou,Rima and Shiki goes out,leaving Aidou and Seiren alone at home,Aidou decides to create a little trouble by just sneakily reading his 'wild' cousin's diary. Oneshot! Please review!


**Hey!This is a one-shot fanfic. It's cold here now,so I am writing this to pass time. Enjoy anyway!^_^**

"Aidou-sempai!We are going out! We will be back later!" Yuuki waved happily and Takuma finally pulled her outside and the door slammed shut,leaving Hanabusa Aidou alone in the house. Well,except for Seiren,who was commanded by Kaname to stay and 'keep guard' of the house. She was now doing nothing except standing at the door like a robot vampire statue.

Aidou sniffed at that. Was he invisible? Why didn't Kaname-sama leave him in charge of the house? He delved in his pocket and retrieved a slip of crumpled paper,grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Akatsuki, thank you for not being careful,leaving your journal password on the table!"Aidou glanced at Seiren nervously,but to his luck, she was busy making sure that the bolts were in place. He giggled quietly and tip-toed soundlessly to Kain's room.

"Hmm....Where would Akatsuki hide his journal?" Aidou asked himself as he rummaged through drawers and containers. He stopped suddenly. "Why would he need a _password _for a stupid book journal?That doesn't make any sense!Unless....he hides in his computer!" Aidou pondered over that thought,frantically throwing his cousin's clothes on the floor,then turned to his other drawers.

"What the-!"Aidou pushed away Kain's,uh,undergarments to find a small laptop. "Akatsuki hides his laptop in his UNDERWEAR?!" The blonde vampire boy scrunched up his face in disgust. That was when he realized that he,the famous nightclass playboy,has seen and even _touched _his cousin's,Kain Akatsuki, undergarments.

"Shoot!! Ew,get this off me!"he panicked and rushed off to the toilet. Aidou pushed the soap cap off,only to find the bottle empty. "Ruka!"he cursed his so-called 'enemy' for using all the soap because of her unlucky experience with some cows and a lot of saliva that was drooled on her.

Aidou shuddered at that,and finally spotted another new bottle of green colored soap in the cabinet. He yanked it out and without any hesitation,became excited and his powers froze the whole bottle,resulting in it becoming frosty,cold and hard. He frowned,doing his best to pump out the frozen soap,but to no avail.

Rubbing his chin,Aidou got an idea. He tried to throw it against the tile wall but it bounced off the wall and punched him in the face instead. He winced in pain,touching the nose that he presumed was broken. Growling,he tackled the frozen bottle,and took the 'fight' on the floor,wrestling with it like a mad man.

From downstairs,Seiren frowned for the first time and her piecing stare lifted itself to look at the _shaking _ceiling,together with several shouts and glass breaking.

Aidou stamped his feet down on the nozzle,and finally some slushy-like-soap sprayed out--onto his eyes. He screamed in pain,clutching his right eye tightly, stumbling back over on the toilet bowl. He turned on the tap forcefully and splashed his eye repeatedly,then wiping his face. He used the slushy cold soap to wash his hands.

Blinking his eyes to make sure it was safe,Aidou sighed in relief,and trudged back to Kain's room. He picked up the laptop from the drawer,making sure that he didn't touch the other few pieces of clothing. He waited a few minutes to allow the computer to boot up,then clicked on a icon entitled 'K's D'. A window popped up,stating if he knew the password.

Aidou,typed out the password 'jak2thas' and there was a piece of document in front of him. Aidou grinned in glee and started reading.

_Entry number 17 _

_I know that my irritating cousin is now trying to catch Yuuki-sama after she stole his last pocky box that he stole from Rima. Most probably he will get slapped by Kaname-sama later. I got a e-mail today. It was a video about the Chairman and Kiryuu-kun doing stuff to annoy each other or something. Like,dumping the chairman in the duck pond,screaming at him to stop making gingerbread houses out of newspapers,throwing Kiryuu's BLOODY ROSE into the toilet bowl then flushing it down the pipe,and misunderstanding Kiryuu-kun as a 'boy who loves daddy Cross'. I have nothing else to say...Oh...I wish that maybe if Hanabusa gets me some diapers,as Ruka-koi is expecting,I will let him buy "The Vampire Noble guide to attract pretty human female girls" using my allowance. That book cost a lot!_

_-Kain_

Aidou's jaw had dropped way down as he reread the last few sentences. Before that,he was groaning at the part where he chased Yuuki-sama,smirking and laughing at the part of the e-mail,but he was aghast at the secret.

That Ruka was Pregnant,and Kain expected him to get DIAPERS for Kain junior,and that he would finally get that great book that he had been yearning for since last year.

Before he could do anything else,there was a loud knock on the door from downstairs,followed by a few loud "We are back!!" from Ichijou. Aidou gasped in horror,and he hurriedly shut down the laptop,stuffed it back into the drawers,then in fast motion,he cleaned up all the clothes that was strewn on the floor earlier.

Aidou used his super speed and went downstairs in time. He plastered a fake smile on his face as he greeted everyone home. Yuuki raised an eyebrow. "Is anything wrong,Aidou-sempai?"she asked,concerned. Aidou held his breath. "I'msorryKaname-samaIneedtotalktoYuuki-samaupstairsforawhile!"Aidou grabbed Yuuki and they disappeared up the stairs,leaving a trail of smoke behind. Every one had a confused look,except for Seiren.

When they came back down later,everyone else was busy relaxing on the sofa,drinking tea or chatting. Yuuki had a happy look on her petite face,and was practically glowing. Aidou however,was looking flushed and worried.

"Congratulations,Ruka-chan!"Yuuki hugged her tightly. Ruka had a question mark above her head. "Yuuki-sama?" "Uh,Yuuki-sama?I'll tell the others..."Aidou gestured Ichijou,Rima,Kaname and Shiki to follow him upstairs.

When they came back down,Ichijou was looking happy and energetic,Kaname was just smiling and Rima and Shiki just nodded and looked bored.

"Hanabusa....What is going on?"Kain glared at his cousin. "Nothing...Uh..I'll go and get nappies for ba-I mean...y-you.." Aidou was off in a flash. Suddenly,Kain knew what happened. "HANABUSA!YOU READ MY ONLINE DIARY,DIDN'T YOU?!COME BACK HERE!" Kain chased after Aidou,shaking a fist in the air,and shouting curse words at him.

Everyone sweatdropped and Ruka had turned red,hugging her stomach protectively. Yuuki bent down and gave her a big smile. "What are you going to call him?Or her?"

"W-we are calling her...Akira"Ruka said wobbly,smiling as well.

Yuuki turned to the others. "I almost forgot! When Aidou-sempai told you upstairs,did her kiss anyone for 2 minutes?"Everyone shook their head,no. "What happened,Yuuki?"Kaname put a hand on her shoulder,worried.

"Well,Onii-sama,when Aidou told me that Ruka-chan was pregnant upstairs just now,he said he will get a couple of slaps from you later but he didn't care,and he kissed me for 2 _and a half _minutes!Isn't that great?!"Yuuki grinned happily.

Before anyone else could respond, Kaname was out the door in a flash. "KAIN!WAIT FOR ME!I AM GOING TO KILL AIDOU WITH YOU!" he shouted,chasing behind him.

The other six left in the house sweatdropped again.

**LOL!So how was it? Yeah,I made Ruka pregnant in this story...Please rate and review!Tell me how it was! ^_^**


End file.
